villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kirito Kamui
Kirito Kamui is a person who cannot be detected by any scanners or by the Dominators themselves. He aids and abets criminals, including Akira Kitazawa , with his ability to clarify their Hues. Appearance He has messy black hair and black eyes. He wraps his whole body with clothes and gloves, only face out. History In May 2099, Kamui is on board of an airplane with his elementary school for a school trip. However, the plane crashes into Mount Kumataka, apparently because of a problem with the airframe. While everyone else is killed during the crush, Kamui mysteriously survives. Bio For unknown reasons Kirito has been giving people with clouded Hues a drug that can keep them their crime coefficient stable so they can go undetected by the Public Safety Bureau and do any crime they wish to do. Kirito seems to care deeply about the people he "helps" as he started to cry when Akira Kitazawa was killed by the bureau. Kirito seems to have deep obsession with Akane Tsunemori as he broke into her home and wrote the words "WC" that stands for "what color" and he also thought Akane would understand his need to keep criminals safe from the Safety Bureau. He has many similarities to Shogo Makishima such as being obsessed with an Inspector, in his case with Akane, while Shogo Makishima was with Shinya Kogami, both wanted to free people from the The Sibyl System and they are willing to killing innocent people to achieve their goals, they have followers who are willing to do anything they say, and both created an invention that can make people go completely undetected by the Sibyl system. The big difference between Kirito and Shogo is the motivations to defeat the sibyl system, Kirito legitimately wants to help people and keep their Hues clear, while Shogo wants to create chaos to destroy the sibyl system for the sake of both vengeance and entertainment. Trivia *He has the same seiyu as Ryogo Kozuki. *The Kanji of his surname "Kamui" (鹿矛囲) mean translated "deer surrounded by spears," which is interestingly a perfect description of the Sibyl System ruling over Japan. Gallery tumblr_inline_ndhv0sk5Ho1ravel4.jpg Kamui-Kirito.jpg tumblr_inline_ndjyzru1ZV1qgxwiz.jpg|Kirito is upset about Kitazawa Akira's death. c_170img.jpg tumblr_necq36bplg1qiznico1_500.png tumblr_inline_ndnm9meIjw1svaigd.jpg 640px-Kirito_Kamui.jpg 640px-Kamuic.png tumblr_neobbivDaw1swvgfto5_500.png Category:Anime Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Bullies Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Trap Master Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Killjoy Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Villains Category:In love villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outcast Category:Control Freaks Category:Drug Dealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Judges Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cult Leaders Category:Crackers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bombers Category:Warmonger Category:Evil from the past Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Saboteurs Category:Vigilante